


Our Names Don't Matter

by ikeded_jpeg



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Based on an Among Us Game, Everyone is Dead, FUCK, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate it here, Multi, Other, Parasites, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, The Skeld (Among Us), i should be writing fanfiction, im a mess, this is a self indulgent mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeded_jpeg/pseuds/ikeded_jpeg
Summary: Basically a self-indulgent fic based on an Among Us session I decided to turn into a literal story.He watched them all die, and yet he didn't seem to care because her smile made it worth it.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Our Names Don't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> He's not a simp I swear.

What do you remember about your team?

_My last team was nothing that special..._

_Our Orange was some kid out of the academy, an alien I think?  
Red was uh... an awkward human with the biggest doe eyes I'd ever seen! and Blue- his sister, was the same...  
Purple was another alien- I think the same kind as Orange but I had never asked her- but the similarities you know?  
Uh... White wasn't completely human either, she had these clunky horns and always was attached to the hip of our Black, the sweetheart of our group with cat ears like those old tv shows.  
Our Cyan, another human, was constantly watching us all and tried to help us cope with space.  
...Green, human, was always mumbling nonsense under his breath and screaming in his sleep and then... there's my fellow survivor... Pink._

And who is she?

_Well... Alexa- uh, Pink and I had been on missions together before, and we knew each other as kids... maybe not the best but knew each other none the less. Her race is most like mine and our planets were nearby and we went to the same academy for similar certifications! So I guess... she was a friend?_

You two had missions before this?

_Yeah! We worked for the same agency, exploration gig kind of thing- it's a coincidence that we kept getting stuck together I guess?_

Hmm... and what about that mission? What was that about?

_I don't remember..._

Do you at least remember what happened?

 _Something got onto the ship, Me and Pink eventually caught it but..._ [and he knew it wasn't a total lie.]

**Author's Note:**

> Not a simp. :)


End file.
